


Along Came A Spider

by apenmadefromstardust



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Clint Barton, Maybe some other things later, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, background clint/natasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apenmadefromstardust/pseuds/apenmadefromstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archer, The Assasin, The Genius, The Scientist, The God, The Veteran, The Iced Americano And The Boy Who Got Bit By A Spider.</p><p>After Gwen's death, Peter's struggling to keep it together, but then Nick Fury has a little chat with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first thing I've really written fanfiction wise, so I hope you'll like it.

Pulling the covers over his head, Peter thought nothing. He doesn't think anything now, it's too painful. It's just blank, or nightmares. Oh God, why didn't he catch her in time? He should have caught her. He should never have let her go in. Why did he let her go in? He promised. Feeling the acid rise is his throat he ran to the bathroom. By now he was just dry hurling. Once he'd finished, he collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor, his face damp with tears. He wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Fixated on the sun moving up the window pane, he jumped at the knock on the door,  
“Peter sweetie, are you in there” asked Aunt May.  
“Mnn” was all she got for a reply.  
“Well there's food downstairs, please come eat.”  
“Not hungry.” it hurt ignoring her like this, but then again, maybe it was better this way. Then she wouldn't be in danger, he couldn't know anyone, they'd always get hurt. Always. Like Uncle Ben, and Captain Stacy, and Gwen and Harry. He was systematically and single-handedly responsible for the death of everyone he'd ever been close to. All that except Aunt May. If he could save her maybe he'd be worth something.  
“You need to eat, Peter.” she paused “At least drink some water.” Peter got up and unlocked the door. Upon seeing his red eyes, Aunt May sighed and went to put a hand to his face. Flinching, Peter mumbled,  
“I'm fine.”  
“No you're not, I can see that, but you'd be surprised how much talking can help.” she said gently.   
“I'm fine.” he repeated, slightly harsher this time, walking past her. Sighing, she decided to leave it alone.  
Downstairs, he put the glass under the tap, letting it overflow until he returned from his thoughts. Gulping in down, he realised how thirsty he was and how much he needed to get rid of the bitterness in his throat. When was the last time he'd drunk? He didn't know. It didn't matter though, nothing did really, not any more.

 

* * *

 

“He wants to what?!” Tony said.  
“I think you heard me perfectly well, and honestly, I think it'll be good for the team. Fury doesn't usually suggest this kind of thing without a thought.”  
“Well, Popsicle,” Stark retorted sarcastically, “I don't give a damn what you think, I'm not being Fury's baby sitter.”  
“Tony, he's like 20 and he's clearly proved his capabilities in New York with the incident with Electro.” Natasha said.  
“The spider and the spider, of course. You just want to be spider buddies or something.” Tony grumbled, “I hate spiders. Did I ever tell you that. I hate them.” Natasha shot him a glare.  
“Nat's right though, he's good, and with a bit of training he could be even better.” Clint noted. Tony's frown depend.   
“So, just so I get this clear, Fury's going to _ask_ this Parker kid if he wants to be part of the Avengers, then he's going to move in to MY house and you guys are gonna train him?”  
“Pretty much.” Clint said.  
“And I really have no say in the matter, do I.”   
“Nope.” said Natasha smugly.   
“You're doing this to taunt me, right?”  
“Yep.” she said smirking. It wasn't really true but seeing Stark so pissed made her day.  
“Nat, knock it off, we do need to get him onboard with this” Steve interjected.  
“The answer's still no.” he huffed.  
“Look, we just have to give it a try, that's all.” bargained Steve.  
“Fine, but if he touches my stuff he goes.”

 

* * *

 

He'd only gone out to put an end to Aunt May's endless worrying. She really shouldn't care about him that much. He sat down at a table and ordered a coffee, after having picked a coffee house that he was sure he had no connections to. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, so breaking down in the middle of a crowded coffee shop was definitely not something he wanted to do. Despite his best efforts, he still saw Gwen around every corner, Captain Stacy behind every badge. He stared into the dark, unsweetened liquid, when he felt someone pull up a chair across from him. Looking up he saw a man in all black, with an eyepatch and a relaxed manner about him. 

“Peter Parker.” said the man, not as a question, but more of a statement.  
“Um,” Peter frowned, how did this guy know his name?, “Can I help you?”  
“I'm here to talk to you about something know as the Avengers Initiative. Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., sure you've heard of us.”  
“I- uh, I think you may have got the wrong guy.” Shit! he thought. What did S.H.I.E.L.D. want with him? Well, the boy who was bit by the genetically engineered spider, what wouldn't S.H.I.E.L.D want with him?  
“Oh I'm sure you're the right guy. So,” Fury continued, “Spiderman's been a bit inactive the past month and we decided now was the best time to come talk to you.”  
“You should know that I'm not that in favour of being a guinea pig. Needles aren't my thing.” he said a bit too sarcastically. Damn, this block was probably surrounded with spies or something. Hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if everyone in this goddamn shop was an agent or something.  
“Nothing like that, we want you to join the team that stopped the invasion of New York.”  
“Once again, I think you've got the wrong guy, I'm really not that great, and I'm definitely not a hero. Just some kid that got bit by a spider”  
“Oh we know, Mr. Parker, but the world's getting more vulnerable, with less defences, and the public know. They need to be reassured. They need hope. You're that hope.” he paused to gauge to reaction. “Avengers Tower, next Tuesday, 9am, don't be late.” and with that he got up and left. He'd got what he wanted.  
Peter was left confused and stuck after the brief conversation. After a few quiet moments, he got up, leaving his coffee untouched and walked home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry this is so late, I wasn't able to post whilst I was away. I'll try and post once a week, but it's mocks soon. We'll see how it goes.

Tuesday morning. He inhaled, taking one last glance at the structure looming over him, before walking in. Before he'd even gone 3 meters inside, a casually dressed, strangely familiar looking red head approached him.  
“Peter, right?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“ Natasha Romanoff. Fury told us to expect you.” There was a glimmer of a smile in her eyes, . She continued, “Come on, I'll take you to meet the rest of the team. Thor and Falcon aren't here at the moment. Thor's back in Asgard for a while, and Sam's working I think.”  
She walked quickly through brightly lit corridors to a glass elevator and punched in a code.  
“Shall I alert the other's that you are with Mr Parker, Miss Romanoff?” a voice said.  
“Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.” she answered. Peter looked around and, as if sensing his confusion, Natasha said “He's an AI, Tony created him.”  
“Oh.”  
“You're quiet aren't you. Anyway, here we are, lets go introduce you.” Walking into a large, open plan living space, he saw Captain Freaking America watching, wait, Captain America was watching Spongbob Squarepants of all things. To say he was freaking out would be an understatement. The super soldier rose to greet him,  
“Hi, I'm Steve.” he held out a hand. Peter took it hesitantly.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, where are the others?” the redhead questioned  
“Mr. Barton is in the gym, and Mr Banner and Mr Stark are in their respective laboratories.”  
“Tell them to get down here please.”  
“Certainly”  
“They could't just get here when they're told could they.” she sighed. Then a man, dressed in gym clothes came round the corner, a towel round his neck. Peter saw him move his hands about in Natasha's direction, sighing, she signed back. The man looked confused, reaching into his pockets and pulling something out. He placed the things in his ears.  
“Thanks” he said.  
“So this is Clint, archer, and complete dumb-ass.” she said, jokingly. He held out his hand,  
“Hey, she kinda said it all so yeah.” Peter shook his hand. This was really weird. What had he signed himself up for. At that moment, a man he recognised walked in to the room. He nearly stopped breathing he was so excited. This time he spoke first.

“You're Dr Banner, right.”  
“Um, yes, Bruce is good though, Bruce is cool, no one really calls me Dr anymore, um how did you know me?”  
“Uh, well I read your paper on an analogy of the quantum hall conductivity in a Lorentz-symmetry violation setup, and I just wanted to say it was really cool.” Peter said, a little to quickly.  
“Oh great, another science nerd, what did he just say?” Clint questioned.  
“Wow, I didn't think anyone actually read those things,” Bruce said, “You should come have a look at some of the stuff I'm doing at the moment.”  
“You called.” said a voice from behind them.  
“Tony, play nice.” Natasha warned.  
“Sure.” he said, “You know me, Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. And if you touch my stuff you're dead.”  
“Tony. Nice.” Nat said sternly, “Anyway, I don't know how much Fury told you, but the idea is that you get your own room here and move in, we start training, and they'll call when we're needed. That's pretty much it.”  
“He didn't say anything about moving in.” Peter mumbled.  
“Well that shouldn't be a problem right? I mean it doesn't have to be today.” Steve said.  
“Uh Yeah, I guess.”  
“Of course you'll need to sort it out with whoever you're staying with currently.” Bruce said.  
“Yeah, hadn't thought of that.” Steve added, “we should probably give you a tour of this place, it's pretty big.” So the supersoilder, the spy and the scientist introduced him to what would soon be his home. Tony had gone back to sulking in the tech room, inevitably blowing things up and Clint to the gym to finish training. They had a freaking pool up there, and it was huge. Steve had said that the could change the depth for diving and underwater combat skills. How the hell was he going to explain this to Aunt May, that he'd be moving in with a group of superheroes, what did he say?  
“Hey I'm Spiderman, and I'm going to live with Captain America and Iron Man.”? Well he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

 

 

Well, here was that bridge.   
“Aunt May, can I talk to you?”  
“Sure sweetie”

“Um, well, I don't really know how to say this,” he mumbled, “so basically I got a job and I need to move out cause I-,” he stopped, “well, basically I moving out to go live with the Avengers cause I got bit by a genetically engineered spider and now I'm Spiderman, and they offered me a job, kind of, and I took it, I think. Oh God, I didn't mean to say all that, um I-”  
“Peter stop, you're rambling.”  
“Huh?”  
“You're really not very good at secrets either, remember that time you dyed everything red and blue, and you stopped letting me do your laundry, and you brought home the eggs all smashed. Every time there was something about Spiderman on the news, you were always out, and came back late, dirty and bruised, you really think I didn't notice?” she smiled. “Promise me you'll stay safe,” she paused, “and visit me.”  
“I promise.” Peter said.  
“Are you sure you're ready?” she said, filling the scilence  
“Why wouldn't I be?”  
Aunt May opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, rethinking.“We should celebrate, let's have pizza, we haven’t had pizza for ages. Time flies, hey, Your first job, moving out. Barley seems anytime since you graduated middle school.”

As he lay on his bed that night, he drifted into his first dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so comments and stuff are really cool. Like anything, suggestions, constructive criticism etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at punctuality.

Today was a bad day. Peter lay in bed, silently wishing for time to pass quicker than it was. He couldn't face the world today, go through all the niceties, pretending everything was fine, he just couldn't. The fake smiles, the forced conversations, today, it would just be too much. Guilt pressed down on him, suffocating and hot and he felt the burn rise in his throat, in his eyes. He'd got better at suppressing it now, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. Clenching his fists into balls so tight, he nearly cut himself with his nails, he curled up into his blankets. He felt sick, and he hated it, he wanted to rip himself apart. “You can't be a goddam Avenger Peter, look at you, anyone thats ever been anywhere near you has got hurt or died,” he said to himself, “You're dangerous, careless, they're better off without you and you know it.” He needed today to end even before it had begun, he needed to hide. Laying there he evaluated his options, he'd have to get up soon, he was meant to move out today. If he didn't, he'd run the risk of someone coming over to check on him, no doubt that S.H.I.E.L.D. had his address. He really didn't want to raise suspicion or anything. His phone flashed obnoxiously at him, a text.

Figured we'd come get you and your stuff. Be there in 30 – Steve  
So they had his number as well as his address. Great. He crawled out of bed and pulled himself into the shower, staying in there much too long. It was lucky his aunt had helped him pack the night before because he was neither coherent enough or bothered enough to do it now. “At least if I leave, Aunt May will be safe. Right?” he thought, trying to rationalise the move.

There was a knock at the door. Damn, it was Steve and now Aunt May would have to talk to him and there was no hope in hell that this could be as quick and abrupt as he'd hoped. He grabbed his belongings, which neatly fitted into a duffel, his rucksack and a small box and ran downstairs.

“Don't run!”  
“Sorry Aunt May,” he said kissing her on the cheek, “I guess we'll be off now.”

“Yeah sure, Sam, Thor and Pepper are back so you'll get to meet them, and Stark made you a new suit. He was bored.” Steve said, taking the box from him. He could see Peter didn't want to drag this out, and he understood, goodbyes were always awkward, and anyway, it was more' see you later' that a goodbye.  
“Take care of him for me.” Aunt May said with a smile.  
“Yes Ma'am.” he replied, half jokingly.

The ride was awkward, but Steve attempted at conversation, the usual questions distant relatives asked at family parties, not that Peter knew much of what that was like, but they arrived soon enough without too much hassle. First, he was taked to his new room, which was at least 3 times bigger that his old one, and of course drenched in Stark Tech. He was on the guest floor for now, but he was kind of glad that he wouldn't have a floor to himself. Dumping his things (he'd sort that later) he followed Steve back into the living area.  
“Hey, I'm Sam,” a tall friendly looking man said to him, “Falcon, I don't have superpowers, in case you're wondering, I just do what he does, but slower.” He said, gesturing at Steve.  
“A lot slower.” Steve stated.

“Hey!”  
“Peter Parker, but I guess you know.”  
“Yeah, I've been told, that spider stuff that you do, with the swinging and stuff, that's pretty cool by the way.”  
“Uh thanks.” Just then, a booming voice interjected,  
“Greetings! I am Thor Odinson, it is a great joy to welcome you to our team, young one.”  
“Hey.”  
“Thor, this is Peter Parker, aka, Spiderman.”  
“I have heard much of you, Man of Spiders.” Peter was a little taken aback by the large, overly muscular figure before him. He was a little much for the first day, and Sam could sense that.  
“So I guess you probably want to go sort your stuff out.” Sam said, rescuing him. Peter took the chance and ran with it.

Closing his door behind him, Peter lay down on the large double bed. The room was nice, but it just didn't feel right, it didn't feel like home. But then again, even home hadn't felt like home for a long time, not since Uncle Bed died, and especially not since Gwen. He didn't think he'd ever stop missing her, which in it's own right, made everything a little bit worse. The weight of the day started to come down on him, everything he'd been trying to supress. It was exhausting. He must have been crying for some time because soon he was interupted by J.A.R.V.I.S,

“Mr Parker, Mr Rodgers would like me to inform you that dinner is being served in aproximatley five minutes.” Roling over, Peter took in the information. He hadn't really thought about it, eating, it hadn't really been one of his top priorities as of late.  
“Um, okay, tell him I'll be up in a minute.” he said hesitiantly. Talking to an A.I. was something he'd have to get used to. He got up and walked into the bathroom, letting the water gush out of the taps. He splashed some icy water onto his face and hoped his eyes didn't look too red. _I can do this_ he told himself, _it's going to be fine,_ but he just didn't believe himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, do you guys like this? Is it as bad as I think it is?  
> IMPORTANT!! I'm on a little hiatus whilst I've got exams so I won't be posting for the next 2 weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I'm an awful person

“Hey Peter, how are you doing? It's Friday, so it's fajitas and film night, we're watching Lord of the Rings. Barton's making me watch them.” Steve said as Peter stepped through the elevator doors. He was greeted by the various superheroes, some of whom were sat on sofas, facing a large T.V., others sat at a round breakfast bar type thing. Tony was standing over in the corner, talking quietly with a tall, ginger haired woman. On hearing Peter enter, she turned around, walking towards him with a warm smile.  
“Hi, I'm Pepper. CEO of Stark Industries. I'm Tony's secretary, P.A., handler, carer, babysitter, etcetera. Basically, if he needs telling off, tell me. Well, this has been brief, but I've got to go run Stark Industries.” She walked out, but before the elevator door closed, she pointed at Tony and said in a motherly tone, “Play nice.” Following suit and taking some food, he picked one of the armchairs as the opening credits rolled. He decided to take an observers perspective that night.  
Natasha was laying across both Clint and Steve by now, Sam had gone back to his apartment now, and Thor had gone to join 'Lady Jane' in their New York flat. He saw a window to leave now, he should go call Aunt May, who no doubt would be worrying about him. It was weird, the team, the way they just worked, like cogs in a well oiled machine, and Peter was sure that he'd bring the whole thing to an abrupt halt. Drifting off to sleep, he thought back to his earliest memories, the ones with his mother and father, before they went away. He barely knew them, but that didn't mean he didn't miss them. Sure, his Uncle and Aunt had stepped into the role and they were his parents in a way, it just wasn't the same. If it was then that argument wouldn't have happened, Uncle Ben wouldn't have gone out to find him. He wouldn't have got shot. The self loathing came back that night, seeping through his dreams again.

 

He sat up, breathing heavily. He knew the nightmares wouldn't have gone away forever. They always caught up with him. It was still dark outside, the clock read 3:41. Peter got up and went to the window. He was grateful for the large windowsill seat overlooking the city. The window was cool on his hot skin, and his breathing was slowing now. He didn't expect to get back to sleep again tonight. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, he walked over to his laptop, laying on the glass desk at the other side of his room. Starting it up, he went to his duffle, still only partially unpacked, rummaging around in it. He pulled out a USB, the sticker on it worn, and almost faded, and put in in the computer. He listened to Gwen's speech, the words committed to memory by now, wishing how he could go back, change things. He couldn't though, could he. He had to live with that. Not wanting to ever forget the sound of her voice, he pressed the replay button, and then again, and again. He wasn't even there. He missed it for being goddamm Spiderman. Another broken promise to add to an already long list.

The relief of morning came quick, with a bright October sunrise. Peter had been so wrapped up in the past that he barely noticed to new day arrive. He had stuff to do; Bruce wanted him to come down to his lab for a health check, Tony had some tech for him, and Steve and Natasha (a.k.a. very, very scary lady) wanted to start training, oh, and he should probably check on Aunt May too.

He threw on a hoodie, and made his way down to the large kitchen area they'd had fajitas in the night before.

“Hey Spider-boy,” Clint greeted him as the elevator door opened, “Coffee?”

“Thanks,” he said with a fake smile, pouring himself a cup. Caffeine coursed through his system giving him the buzz he needed.

 

After getting showered and dressed, he headed down to Tony's lab. It was clear Tony'd been up all night, maybe longer and he was fuelled on caffeine, adrenaline and little else, he didn't really seem to care. The lab was cool, and by cool he meant _totally freaking awesome oh my god is that what I think it is._   
“Hey,” Tony said not looking up from a tablet, “one minute.” Peter stood patiently, awkward and slightly in awe. Tony turned to walk towards him, and then straight past him, “So I kept the original design of your suit, what was it made of?”

“Um just spandex basically.” he muttered. It wasn't exactly state of the art tech.

“Yeah, well this should be slightly more resistant, probably less stretchy but more protective and better for temp control. I built in a com in the mask, I, we figured you'd still want to keep your face of the newspapers, keep your identity unknown.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks.”

“And about your web shooter things, what is it exactly, the cable I mean?”

“It's some bio-cable stuff from OsCorp.”

“OsCorp, of course,” he said with a hint of disgust, “well that can be replicated, and the mechanism, you came up with it yourself?”

“Uh, yeah, about 3 years ago, but I, uh, my friend, she, er, we magnetized them 'cause of the whole Electro thing.”

“That's, smart,” Tony said, surprised almost, “You good at science kid?”

“Yeah, I, uh guess so.”

“You should come down here sometime, I'm sure Brucie Bear would talk to you sometime too, he's pretty chill. Anyway, I've got some board meeting I should be at soon, and if I don't turn up, Pepper will kill me."

 

He did go see Dr Banner later that day, but it was only for medical, but hey, it was still pretty cool, he'd never seen his new DNA up close and it was trippy to say the least. It was JARVIS that interrupted, “Mr Parker is required in the gym by Captain Rodgers and Miss Romanoff.” This, was what he'd been dreading. This was when he got kicked out of the Avengers. 'This is never going to work.' he thought as he left the lab.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn't like this one as much. I'm sorry. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it? More Chapters? Comments are really appreciated.


End file.
